Travellers
by Sezu
Summary: Collection of one shots, first up: Mihawk is having a continuous problem with uninvited guests.


'Ellou, long time no see. :D Sooo, I have a couple of shorter one-shots that I decided could just go under one title. I do welcome prompts to keep myself writing, but I'm not making promises of actually getting stuff done (and p.s, I don't write romance). :I

…Yeah, that's that? I think. You can now imagine the awkward silence and then proceed to reading.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Honestly, if people didn't stop randomly appearing to his island he would have to move.

These were the thoughts of Dracule Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai and the world's best swordsman in the world, after someone once again came to his lands without any warning, or permission at that matter. If he didn't know better, he would've guessed it was some rite or test of courage – which of the latter just might've been true in some cases.

First man who appeared there was none other than Bartholomew Kuma. It was back in the days when Gol D. Roger had still been alive, well and the Pirate King and when Mihawk lived on another, smaller island. Mihawk wasn't even twenty at the time, but familiar to pirating nonetheless. The young man had been woken from his dreams in the middle of the night by a loud thump on the roof. Mihawk had naturally been very annoyed by this and gotten up to say a few chosen words to the intruder. Whom he had found was a huge bear-like young man looking quite confused. When Mihawk had asked the man just what the hell he was doing there, the answer he got was a hesitating 'I don't know.' It later on turned out that the man had just recently gotten his Devil Fruit powers, and since he hadn't gotten used to the whole thing he had quite unfortunately forgotten about it. He had too late realized clapping hands together might not be such a good idea. After that incident Kuma had always been seen carrying a book on his other hand and wearing gloves. Only Mihawk knew the reason to this since Kuma wasn't too much into sharing the story.

Second to rudely come was now one of the four Pirate Emperors, Red Hair Shanks. The two of them had met before, but those meetings had never ended too well since they were eager to clash whenever they got the chance. When Shanks first came to Mihawk's old home island he was just beginning to gather a crew of his own, while Mihawk had already gained some name, a bounty on his head and an offer to become a Shichibukai. This then young redhead just set his foot on the island in search of who knows what, and Mihawk hadn't been too pleased to see someone anchoring by his shore and he had gone and said this to the unwelcome crew. His intention had been to get them leave as soon as possible but Shanks had just ignored the older man and given himself –and his growing crew- a permission to stay.

After that day Mihawk had started to look a new home for himself, one less in ruins after the little fight. What he had found was a bigger island with quite the cozy castle – and a war, but that was quickly taken care of. What was left was once again quite a lot of ruins, but since the castle had survived, he decided not to let it bother him. The main reason Mihawk liked the place was because it was further away from commonly used sea routes than his previous home. That, of course, didn't guarantee that no one wouldn't find there, but during the years he did get more peace than not. This, however, did not make these occasional passersby any more tolerable. If anything, these random disturbers of peace of his own personal island were even more frustrating, but he obviously didn't have a single say in the matter, so he just tried to live with the fact that he had to shoo away uninvited guests every now and then. This usually meant lost pirates or marines who were off from their actual course and who were just happy to comply him. At times, however, it meant trouble. Some wanted to brag about not being afraid of him, some just wanted his head. He could've enjoyed all this, had they offered any challenge, but usually, in the end, they either died quickly or cried and begged for their lives and then died quickly. But never did they ever apologize for entering his home island.

Which brings him back to his current situation and another man who just came in without knocking. And a woman. It was one thing when people came uninvited when he was home, but when he came back after a war hoping to get some rest… Well, needless to say, he wasn't too excited to see he wasn't alone. The war had been interesting in its own way, though, yes, also tiring and tragical, like wars usually had the habit of being. This was why he could've been on a way worse mood – and way better. The good thing was, he had met some formidable opponent back in Marineford. The downside was that mostly the ones coming to him were about as much of an opponent as, say, the ones that came to this island to die.

The pink-haired girl's high-pitched voice wasn't what he wanted to hear after so much commotion a while back, and after hearing how she had ended up here his mood was going down quickly, as if someone had tied dozen warships to it. Someone had to glue those gloves to that bear-man's hands if he ever wanted to have some well-deserved rest and peace. His island was _not_ a holiday resort, for god's sake!

He was, however, too tired to start shooing away the ghost girl, and seeing how the man who had claimed to one day surpass him made not even the slightest voice, he decided they could stay – as long as they didn't disturb him, wake him up or anything like. Just one night, he believed, he could tolerate.

Just one quiet night.


End file.
